Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field). The wireless field may be generated by a base charging pad (e.g., installed in the ground) and received by a vehicle pad (e.g., installed on the vehicle). The charging efficiency for a base charging pad and an electric vehicle charging pad may be dependent on the configurations the pads. For example, differences in the configurations of the base charging pad and the electric vehicle charging pad may reduce the amount of power that can be transferred between the pads as well as limit the positional tolerance between the pads for effective charging operations.